comicadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Marvel: 2011-03-19 - Stop Worrying HELP! is on the Way!
::Courtyard - Avengers Mansion - New York City It all started with a new job; a nice one at that. It looked too good to be true and C.A.T. almost gave it up. At the last moment she accepted and that was her downfall. At the scene, there was a trap. Sin and Crossbones were waiting for her! Talk about a scare of her life! Only her precognition saved her life, but it did not come close to solving the problem. They wanted the information destroyed. When she claimed she did not have it, well, they said they were going to kill her anyway. Yes, wonderful. So what can a working girl do? Well, Captain America did want that information and he stood up to Crossbones. So that is who C.A.T. goes hunting for. Considering she is a professional thief, knocking on the front door for anyone to see even at night is not comfortable for her. So she decides to scale the wall. She pauses as she starts to climb the wall, her precognition going crazy but then nothing happens and it fades. She starts to move again, and her precognition goes crazy. Great, this is going to suck. Suddenly, C.A.T. gets to the top of the wall, and shooting a grappling hook to the roof, she activates it and starts swinging toward the roof even as she falls, then rises. This activates the security system. She has to swallow a scream when the distance lasers outsider her radius starts to shoot at her. How many of these things do they have here?! She does let out a bit of a surprised scream though when her line is cut, and she goes tumbling back down to Earth. Luckily, she is able to twist and land in a tumble, but this placed her in a not so great position. Is the glass breakable? That was her thought until she saw the robots activated. "Great, just great." They are too large for her to deactivate them, and her head is already starting to buzz with overload so she has to start cutting herself up, with opens more security responses. "Front door next time girl!" And boy, can that woman move! Especially when her life depends on it. Set. C.A.T is lucky that Captain America is on monitor duty. If it had been any of the others she would have been saved but had a lot of questions to answer. She'd still have a lot of questions to answer. Inside the mansion's situation room alarms are going off and the Star Spangled Avenger calls out to Jarvis. "I've met her. I'm going to see what she wants. Jarvis, I give you the sign turn off the offensive defenses." WIth that Captain America is on the run towards the front door. C.A.T. is quite busy trying to fight for her life right now. She moves expertly into rolls and tumbles to get out of the way. She uses her powers to grasp a laser shot after he ducks out of the way to have it Loop and shoot the robot chasing after her, causing it to gain a hole. She is already breathing hard though, and her head hurting. Stupid, stupid, stupid! Then suddenly...it stops. That is when C.A.T. sees the robots start to retreat and the lasers shut down, and Captain America coming around the corner. She has some little cuts and snags in her uniform, though in reality they were not from the security protections of the Avengers mansion. They were from Sin and Crossbones. Her bruises agree. "Captain America," and she actually sounds respectful and a little sheepish in her German accented voice. "I think I'll use the front door next time, no matter how unsettling it is." Captain America does not have a pleasant look on his face and he is in a defensive stance. His shield raised up slight to be able to attack if he needs too. He looks the thief over for a moment. He clears his throat, "The Cat bugler from the other night. Is there something I can do for you?" He's very business like, and his eyes are weary. It's if he's trying to figure out if he's being played. That is when C.A.T. picks up a memory stick from a pouch and has it swaying in front of her. "A deal." It isn't the one that holds a copy of the information, she isn't that stupid, nor does she have the copies of the paperwork with her. They are in a safe location for now. "I have something you want, and I'm willing to provide it to you for a price." She doesn't try to get close, the flaws of her uniform and the cut in her mask from a loveable knife from Sin would reveal too much. Captain America turns his head slightly for a moment, "And what is this price that is going to lead to you walking through the Avenger's mansion front door?" He's not quite sure about what all is going on here. "I don't deal with thieves or spies." Boy is that a lie. A snort at that, "Everyone deals with them, everyday. They just don't always know it." C.A.T. then smiles coyly. "Don't be stiff." There is a pause, as if she is weighing how she should word this. Then, being C.A.T. she just comes out and says it, "Protection. That's all. Just protection." Captain America's eyebrow raises, "Protection from who? What have you done and why do you need protecting?" He knew better than to just offer her protection. It could be Fury, the girl is running from. Then it becomes a question of whose right and whose wrong. But at least he's soften up a bit. "Oh, you remember that time that you interrupted my heist and happily exposed me to two wacked out figures including someone wearing crossbones and armor, and the other being a teenage girl with a gun fetish?" C.A.T. smiles happily, but not really, it is sarcastic. "Thanks to you, they are now trying to kill me. So, two options: Do not protect me and mess out on the data, or protect me for something you did, and get the data. Sounds like a win, win situation to me." Captain America actually gets defensive but not in a fighting defense but cross his arms. "Don't blame that on me. I didn't make you break into the place. I even got you out of that mess. If you'd done the right thing and give up your life of crime, you wouldn't be in this situation." He pauses for a moment and gives up. "Fine fine, Come in and we'll talk about this. Keep your hands to yourself too." He pulls out his Avenger's card, "Jarvis, I will be uhm entertaining in the sitting room. If you could could you bring down a bath robe for our guest. I believe she is trying to hide her wardrobe malfuctions." Then he turns to step inside. "Jerk," C.A.T. states simply. But she has need of you right now. She is not about to go to Logan, no way! The memory stick is slipped away and she moves closer to you with a delicate sway to her hips, her nose in the air slightly in a feline gesture. Catty does it to her all the time. The damage is more obvious now, but she survived. It means she is not complete small fry at least. "I expect them to give up before I had over the data," she advises. "So you better get smart about convincing them to have their fun elsewhere." ::Sitting Room - Avengers Mansion - New York City As he escorts her into the mansion, "Just be honest. How do I not know this isn't a trick so you can steal Ironman's boxers?" In the sitting room, A woman's bath robe is hanging and ready for C.A.T. Captain America makes a point to keep from looking at her until she's properly covered. That or she won't catch him looking. He moves to one of the padded chair, "You like something to drink. That and i don't believe I caught your name?" "He wears boxers? Sexy." C.A.T. is apparently pleased with the thought. "Honestly though, Iron Man is not my thing, and I have not been paid to do it, ja?" She is not that exposed! Alright, so there are a few tears and cuts in the outfit, but it still keeps her more decent than a bikini! She moves to slip on the bathrobe however, "So I suppose this is one of the other member's lady friend's robe? Or are you not as much of a boy scout as you pretend to be?" There is a touch of humor in her tone. She then says, "C.A.T. as I said before, all caps. Acronym, Certified at Theft. I'm a professional, and run a business. I do not need some flashy codename, ja." She just likes to use the word ja. Captain America chuckles, "Costume malfunctions happen quite a bit in the line of wearing one it seems. So yes that is a team mates robe as in its one of a number of spares we have. But no we did not get the bathrobe of Scarlet Witch or She-Hulk for you." He hmms for a moment, "Still has a flashy bit to it and a bit complicated of a name you ask me, CAT." He sighs as the beautiful woman seems to be driving him a bit nuts. Then he turns his head listening to her, she sounds German but her phrasing and sentence structure seems to remind him of somewhere else. "So you want protection? Do you care to elaborate how you want me to protect you?" "Go kick those two clowns butts and make it all better for me?" She sounds and looks so hopeful! Like a little kid on Christmas morning, hoping for a wonderful gift. C.A.T. really knows how to play it up. "Oooh, is it Wasp's robe?" She gives herself a twirl before moving closer to you, her eyes alit with mischief. "I know about the Avengers, ja? They are colorful and fun. Not my style, but they do good work." She certainly does not disapprove of heroes, her words ring sincerely enough. Captain America scratches his chin, "I guess it would be in my interest to put those two out of business. But you've if you've been in the business for a while, you know it's not just as easy as going down the street to kick their butt like a pair of corner bullies. Are you wanting to sleep on our couch until that gets done." He thinks for a moment she has almost an Eastern European sentence structure. Somehow though her lie puts him at ease. It's not so sexy hearing an accent that usually being screamed at you with phrases that involve your pending doom. He grins at her at the mention of the Avengers, "Thank You. You could potentially become a member. We have a numbers of team members that started out on the wrong side of the law." There is a pause, and then C.A.T. laughs, still holding a German accent. She is good. "Ja? Perhaps I will take a new code name. Captain Ameriwoman. Sound good?" She shakes her head, "I deal in information, I am not a hero, nor do I particularly enjoy fighting. I mean no harm to anyone really. And no, not the couch. I can hide low, but I would hate for this to cut into my business or my personal comfort, ja?" She shakes her head, blonde hair swaying with the result. "I could likely draw them out. But you will need to finish the job." She sounds very serious with the last sentence. Captain America chuckles, "I don't know if the U.S. government or the feminist movement would approve." He says looking at the blonde with a smile. "That sounds like a serious plan. Though I don't kill. I will help you capture them and see them in the authorities hands." "Oh! I didn't mean kill. I do not like to do that," C.A.T. admits. "Only as a last resort, but even then." She shakes her head. "There is no going back from that. Once someone is dead, they are dead." Not in the Marvel Universe foolish girl! "It is just...I would rather merely see them well convinced to leave me alone. If jail time is involved then so be it, I do not mind putting such cruel people into jail. They take and give nothing. I know the time," she states in a disapproving tone. Captain America shakes his head, "I do not think that they can be convinced to leave you alone. They're two highly trained terrorist. They stand against everything I believe in. The fact that we're working together to fight them may actually cause them to come to hate you more as one of my allies. Though the way you talk they are already wanting you dead." C.A.T. nods. "Sadly, that is the case. If there is a way to prove to them I am too much of a danger. I am not beneath thinking with my head. Merely threatening to send the information to the authorities would not save my life, they would merely think killing me would solve the problem. However, I have a cat's nine lives, and they seem to like to replenish themselves regularly. I'm lucky like that." C.A.T. smirks a touch. "I need a solution however. I did not wish to make these individuals my enemy, and they would not have known I was ever there if not for you making clown feet through your own break-in. I am not used to cleaning up messes, because I do not typically make them." A professional spy, it makes sense. Or she could just be bragging. Captain America laughs, "Have you seen this costume? There is no sneaking around in this costume." He looks down at his feet, "Clowns feet. Did you think I might have wanted them knowing I was moving in on them and foiling their plans by exposing them. You were not suppose to be their. You got in the middle of my operation." He says with a wink at her. C.A.T. snorts at that, "I was there first, AND I'm a lady!" She grins then however. She looks honestly happy right now, bickering with you. "I can't say the same for you Captain America. You appear to be missing some equipment, wonder if you have some replacements to compenstate?" Her tone is teasing now, still keeping the German accent going. Oh, oh my! Captain America looks down to check to see what she stole from him. The comment goes right over Captain America's head. He's checking his person to make sure she hasn't stole his id card. He turns his head, "I'm quite sure I have all the equipment I need. " C.A.T. sighs, "Boyscout," as you check your pouches. "I'm not explaining it." She then flops onto the couch finally. "Nice digs. Pity I can't stay. So, we going to try the trap setting or not?" She's serious about finding a solution. A roll of her eyes, "I would hope so!" The two of you are having entirely different conversations, and that fact brings laughter to C.A.T.'s lips. "Just forget it. I did not take anything from you, not even your innocence." Captain America moves to sit in the other chair. He's still quite lost. "You sure that everything is translating correctly? Would it be easier if we spoke German?" He turns his head, "Aw... I get it. " He might be hiding the red of face. " Well I uhm... anyway You want to try to draw the two out then capture them. How do you suggest this happen?" C.A.T. is giggling at this point, holding her side. "Do...no...laugh like...that. Hurts...," she is banged up enough that it really does hurt. She shakes her head, "You are funny." She then adds, "Ja. I set up a trap. I send message to the place I stole from, say I will meet with them for a chance to bargain for my life. They show up to the meeting place, you pounce them! Of course, they may try to just missile the meeting place, so I will not really be inside it. I am not crazy. Just morally questionable." Captain America looks at her, " Stick to stealing stuff. How about this, You keep your head low. I'll beat some bushes and see If I can find we're their operating at and we'll take the fight to them. How about that. Getting me blown up in missile strikes doesn't sound like a plan that sounds like it's advantagous to me." "So much for using your dead body to bribe them," C.A.T. teases you. "Seriously though, do you really think you can find them?" She watches you curiously, and she isn't so keen about this 'we'll take the fight to them' as if you expect her to fight too. She has a bad feeling about your plan. Captain America looks at her, "I found them last time. I got you out of that mess successfully and you trusted me then. Have I done anything to prove myself less than capable last time?" There is silence for a while. "I don't know yet. Ask me later." C.A.T. and trust likely do not go hand-in-hand, but that is certainly not surprising. "You expect me to fight these guys or something? Because isn't that why I hired you for protection?" "I can go beat them up and have them incarnated. Then if they break out, they're going to go after you. Because you caused them to be jailed and you seem weak to them. If they even realize that's what got them captured. If we work together to defeat them, then they will view you as somebody they may not want to mess with and leave you be in the future." "I hate logic." And C.A.T. does when it places her in danger. "I really do not wish to fight them. I am not weak, but I value my life and limbs." She snorts softly, falling thoughtful. She hasn't completely agreed, but she is thinking about it. Captain America nods, "We will plan it carefully and we will work as a team. I'll make sure we have proper support to be able to be pulled out. Beside's I promised to protect you and watch your back." "I do not know how to work as a team," C.A.T. honestly says. "I have always been a solo worker. And by proper support you mean that flying friend of yours, ja?" Her eyes narrow suspiciously, "No one else? I only entered, because I did not notice any other Avengers home. I do not wish to be known. The fact my face has been seen by so many displeases me greatly." Well, her masked face, her fake hair, her fake accent and so on. Captain America wasn't going to invite U.S. Agent to the party but he might keep Nomad in the wings. "I may use one more operative but he value's secretive himself and is not an Avenger. He won't see your face unless something goes wrong. C.A.T.'s eyes are still narrowed but she nods for now. "Remember, I have the data you want, and if you mess with me, you don't get the data. It is that simple." And she leaves it at that. He smiles at her, "I won't screw you over." He says matter of factily, "You have my word." Even in Soviet Russia, Captain America's word was as good as gold. He smiles at her, "I'll make sure this will work out." "Very well, I'll give you a day to figure out the details. Then I'll stop by again, via the front door this time," she advises. C.A.T. rises to her feet and takes her leave.